


The Aftermath

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pre-nogitune, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: For the entire summer and most of the school year, Stiles had been secretly traveling around and killing off as many Argents as he could find. No one was the wiser, he thought, until Peter Hale decided to confront him about it. The confrontation ends much more pleasantly than Stiles ever imagined it would.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 739





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Really should be writing other stuff but this just wanted to be written first :) let me know what are you think!

Stiles was tired after a long day of school, and dealing with Scott has only made him more exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep all weekend.

He walked the short distance across the school parking lot to his Jeep. He got in, about to throw his bag into the passenger seat, but it was currently occupied. By Peter freaking Hale. Because of course Stiles’ life has to throw him this mass murderer of a curve ball right now.

“Whatever you want from Scott, he’s not going to give it to you” Stiles told him. He knew Peter could hear the truth to his words, so the unwavering grin on his face was a little unsettling. Attractive as hell, but still unsettling.

“Why would I want anything from Scott? You are far more interesting, Darling” Peter said. Stiles rolled his eyes at the comment. He threw his school bag in the back of the Jeep and glanced back over at Peter.

“What exactly do you want from me then? I’m just a scrawny, defenceless human” Stiles said.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Peter, but a laugh was probably the last thing. Stiles tried not to glare at him for it, but was pretty sure he’s failed at hiding his distaste.

“Scrawny, defenceless human? The human who’s kill count is starting to rival, or even surpass my own?” Peter asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Stiles jerked in response, his elbow slamming into the horn and making it go off.

A few students around them were staring at Stiles, but they probably wouldn’t think too much of him acting strange.

“We are not having this conversation here. Not when anyone from Scott’s pack could hear it” Stiles told him sternly.

The stupid grin never left Peter’s face as they drove. Not even when Stiles pulled into the driveway at his house. At least his dad wasn’t here, Stiles thought, as he got out of the car.

Stiles didn’t wait to see if Peter would follow him inside. He could almost feel the weight of Peter’s eyes tracking his every move as he unlocked the door and set his stuff down at the entrance.

Stiles herded Peter towards the small dining room table. If they were going to have a conversation about Stiles’ recent activities, he would prefer to have it with some semblance of propriety.

Stiles blushed when Peter pulled out his chair for him, but sat down with out a word.

“So” Peter started as he sat down next to Stiles. “Why don’t you tell me about all the people you’ve killed. I’m intrigued as to why the, as you said, scrawny, defenceless human would want to go through with that many murders”

Peter knew. He had to know, Stiles realized. Stiles just wasn’t sure how Peter knew. He’d been meticulous, made sure no evidence found could be traced back to him, and even had a solid alibi for most of the murders. But Peter still knew.

“Argents. Or families so close to them they may as well have been Argents.” Stiles whispered.

He couldn’t meet Peter’s gaze, focusing instead on the old wooden table between them. He could still make out the scuff marks from when he was twelve and had tried to tap dance on the table.

Stiles was so focused on the memories engraved into the table, he didn’t see Peter’s hand until it was almost under his chin, gently tilting his head back up to look at Peter.

“I know they were Argents, darling. What I don’t know is why” Peter said. He still had a single finger under Stiles’ chin, much like the night Peter has bitten Lydia. But this time it was a gentle, human finger without a trace of a claw. It was almost sweet, Stiles thought.

“They kidnapped me, Peter. Gerard grabbed me and beat me, to send a message to Scott, who still doesn’t know because he doesn’t care.

I just couldn’t sit back and let them get away with it. I can’t let them continue to do what they want, whenever they want, just because they think they can” Stiles explained. It was the most he had told anyone about it. About the murders and about him being kidnapped.

Peter was looking at him intensely, studying him as if he could unravel all of Stiles’ secrets if he just looked hard enough.

“Some of the people you killed had families. Some of them weren’t even adults yet. Why?” Peter asked. He didn’t sound angry or disgusted. If Stiles has to guess, he’d say Peter was just curious.

“I was just a kid too, Peter. The Argents didn’t care. The kids I killed were already too deep into their hunter training. They would have grown up to be just like the rest of the Argents.

I did give all of the kids a choice though. Renounce their hunter lifestyle or die. Every single one of them chose death. So yeah, I’m not that broken up about it” Stiles told him.

“But anyways, shouldn’t you be happy about this? It means far less hunters coming after you and the others here” Stiles asked. The stupid, attractive grin was back on Peter’s face.

“Oh darling I am absolutely delighted by your endeavours. I just wish I’d had a front row seat instead of tales of your work from local packs that were ever so grateful for what you did” Peter answered.

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at Peter’s words, but he could almost feel how serious Peter was. His open, honest expression, the hand still dangerously close to Stiles’ throat, it sent a shiver down his spine.

Finally, Stiles felt Peter’s hand moving away from his neck. But instead of retracting it, Peter just cupped Stiles’ cheek. Stiles blushed at the contact. He was sure Peter could see it, which only made him blush even more.

“I still don’t know what you want from me” Stiles mumbled, barely louder than a whisper.

“Isn’t is obvious? You’re going around murdering all of my enemies. I want to be involved in this however you’ll let me, darling” Peter said and Stiles was shocked, to say the least.

“However I’ll let you? You aren’t just going to make me take you along?” Stiles had to ask. This was Peter, and Peter had a bad habit of not doing what he was told.

“Darling, I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want” Peter answered. Stiles might not have had super werewolf hearing to tell if Peter was being honest, but for some reason, he was sure Peter was telling the truth.

Looking back at all of their interactions, Peter has never forced Stiles to do anything. Even when he’d been half insane, Peter had still respected Stiles’ decision on not wanting the bite.

And Stiles, well, Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted Peter there. Wanted the unfairly attractive werewolf to see him kill the Argents and the other hunters.

But Stiles still didn’t understand what Peter got out of this. Sure, his enemies were being killed, but Peter could be off killing them himself or killing them with literally anyone but Stiles.

“Why me?” Stiles asked. Now Peter was frowning and Stiles didn’t like that at all. He wanted that stupid grin back.

“As I’ve told you before, I like you, Stiles. The murderous tendencies only make you that much more attractive” Peter told him.

Stiles blinked. Once, twice. He felt like his brain was about to short circuit. Because he had heard Peter say that he liked him before. Stiles had always just assumed it was more of a, ‘I dislike you the least’ or a ‘I guess I won’t kill you’ kind of way.

But Peter liked him. Like liked him. He wasn’t repulsed by the fact that Stiles was a killer. Instead Peter found it.... attractive? Stiles didn’t really care much beyond the fact that Peter liked him.

Stiles was smiling. How could he not be? Stiles had always liked Peter, and by some miracle, Peter apparently liked him too.

In one swift, careful move, Stiles leapt out of his chair and straddled Peter’s lap. If his movement startled Peter, he didn’t show it other than smiling back at Stiles.

“May I kiss you, darling?” Peter asked. And Stiles nodded.

“Yes, yes, god-“ Stiles’ words were cut off by a soft press of Peter’s lips against his own.

“Just Peter is fine” Peter mumbled before pressing in for another kiss.

Stiles smacked his shoulder playfully at the comment, but wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and kissed him back.


End file.
